


Downward Dog

by thestanceyg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: A yoga studio opens up in the skeezy neighborhood where Darcy lives.  The classes are only at odd times and the instructor doesn't seem enthusiastic, but Darcy's drawn to the studio (and him) anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> Thanks tumblr!
> 
> Also, this turned smutty even though I didn't intend for it to?

That a yoga studio had turned up in her neighborhood at all was somewhat of a shock.  She didn’t live in what one would call a good neighborhood. But, the rent was cheap and it was close to her second job, so she took it. She loved working with Jane in the clean and shiny tower, but she couldn’t be paid like a real scientist without the qualifications to match, so she put in 30 hours a week with Jane at $15/hr, and then spent another 20-30 a week at a diner. 

She thought she had hallucinated the studio at first.  It was in what used to be an abandoned storefront that she assumed no one used because it was condemned. But, there was a weak light pouring through the front window, and someone had done a shitty job with the window paint declaring “The Bird’s Nest” was open for business, so it must not have been. She peered in the window and saw that the light was coming from a back office. So, opening soon, though probably not yet. She’d check back later.

Later turned out to be 5 days later when she was coming home from her overnight shift. It was nearly 3 AM, and the lights were clearly on for anyone who was an insomniac and wishing to do yoga. She looked at the window, looked down at herself and made a choice.  Her building was just up the block. She had a yoga mat.  What the hell? Why not? It’s not like she’d be able to sleep right now anyway.

The bell on the door gave the saddest clang when she opened it. Toward the back of a studio sat a man in worn purple sweatpants and a dingy wifebeater. He clearly had noticed her entering, but was still looking out the window.

“Uh, hi? Is there class?”

His head turned slightly to look at her. “Didn’t think anyone would show up,” he said with a drawl.

“More like hoped,” she said, deciding it was safe to come closer.  “Who schedules yoga class for 3 AM?”

“We also offer 10:45,” he shrugged.

“AM or PM?”

“Both.”

She let out a low whistle.  “Wow, you really  _ are _ a terrible business man.”  She unfurled her mat and toed off her shoes. “Unfortunately for you, I’m actually here for a class.”

He nodded once and stood up, his back cracking as he rolled his shoulders. "We’ll start with sun salutations. I hate em, but they’re a good warm-up.”  He got himself situated on the mat, and Darcy matched him. It had been forever since she had taken a class. “Okay, breathing’s important and shit, but fuck if I don’t need to remind myself that too. So let’s just start with some deep breaths.” She tried to do some controlled breathing along with him, but he wasn’t even giving in and out commands. “Alright, let’s stretch our hands up high and sort of tilt backwards like we’re pole vaulting, I guess. I’ve never done it, but I know they arch their back to pull their body over the bar. And now we’re going to come forward and try to hug our knees. Try to bend in half. If you’re a tired old man like I am, don’t worry if you can’t bend in half. It’s fine. Do what you can.”

Darcy was starting to get the impression that he wasn’t really much of a yoga instructor in addition to a terrible business man.

“Next is this deep lunge thing that is either going to feel really good or suck donkey balls.” He gave a soft grunt. “Guess I’m not tight today because it doesn’t feel like fiery death.” He pulled his leg back. “Okay, plank time.  If I hated you, you’d know because I’d make you hold this until you fell on your face because your arms gave out. I don’t know you well enough to do that, so let’s just slide right down onto our stomach.”

The entire class went on like that.  He never steered her wrong, but he had an ongoing commentary that made everything feel like such a chore. He wasn’t wrong, but he also wasn’t exactly encouraging. At 4, he ended the class and pulled a worn bag on the floor toward him and proceeded to pull a pizza box out of it. He saluted her with a slice as she left.

Later, alone in her bed with muscles that had the good ache to them, she’d realize he didn’t ask her to pay, and she hadn’t seen a register of any sort anyway.

Three days later she had planned ahead and was prepared to head from her “early” diner shift to the yoga studio for the 10:45 PM class. She was surprised to learn that this time she wouldn’t be alone. A very well toned redhead was sitting on a mat. She didn’t turn to look at Darcy when she entered, but she did raise her eyebrows at the instructor who promptly tripped on his way to get up and greet her.

“Oh hey. You came back. That’s good.” The last part wasn’t said all that confidently.

“What can I say? It was a novel approach that worked for me. Besides, you forgot to charge, and on my salary, that’s a good return on investment.”

He stilled awkwardly at her mention of payment. “We’re basically a donation service. Pay what you can and all that.”

“Cool,” she said, plopping down on her mat. “You might want to advertise that if you want more customers.”

“Right,” he said, returning to his own mat and pulling out a PB&J. “We’re going to start tonight with some saddle stretches because I want to eat this sandwich.” The redhead sighed.

He proceeded to spread his legs widely and Darcy shared a look with the other woman. Dude was flexible. She made mental note of that in case any of this ever turned into naked yoga. The redhead smirked at her as though she could read Darcy’s mind. 

“Okay, let’s start with reaching toward the center and holding.” He leaned far forward and rested on his elbows, taking a few bites of his sandwich while they sat there. The redhead cleared her throat and he shot her a look, but straightened up. “Alright, to the left. Most people have a dominant side that’s more flexible, so don’t be freaked out if you can’t stretch as far on one side.” He moved them to the right side and let out a satisfied moan. “Christ that feels good,” he mumbled, and Darcy’s mind sank to the gutter, carefully cataloging everything for when she was alone in her room later.  

That night when she touched herself, she thought about him sitting forward in that middle straddle, tasting her as he coaxed her to stretch her legs further apart, rewarding her with a calloused finger dipping in and curving just right when she spread a little more; moaning in satisfaction as she came apart, licking her through her orgasm and contently stating how good it was when she was done.

Darcy did not go back to the yoga studio for a week, certain that he would be able to tell what she had done.

When she arrived at another 3 AM class, he was asleep on his mat, a dog with his head on his belly. When the bell clanged he startled and shot up off the mat so fast she thought he would hurt himself. He was looking at her with a knife in his hand.

“Hi?” she squeaked, staring at the knife.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, sliding the knife back into his shoe and rubbing the back of his head. “Can never be too careful here.”

She nodded sagely at him. “That’s why I have this,” she said, pulling her taser from her bag. He looked at it and then blinked.  

“I don’t think we’ve actually met,” he said looking her up and down. “I’m Clint.”

“Darcy,” she said, wondering why the air around them felt tense. His lip quirked up just a bit but he didn’t say anything else. “So...yoga?”

“Right,” he said, moving to the mat. “Let’s get started.”

Roughly halfway through, he said, "Let’s try something a little trickier.  It’ll probably be a mess, but I’ll help. I think you’ll probably be able to do it. So, this is what the pigeon pose looks like.” She watched as he folded himself backwards.

“I’m not sure about that,” she said, looking at the way his muscles rippled under the fabric that was pretending to be a shirt.

“Yeah, you might not be able to,” he said pitching forward once again, “but what the hell.  Might as well try.  We’ll stop if you need to. I’ll help guide you.” He came forward and kneeled next to her. “All right, go ahead and sit on your knees. Now lean back and try to put your right hand on your right ankle.”

“I do not want to topple backward on my head.”

“Okay,” he said. She was pretty sure he licked his lips. “I’ll put my hand behind your back to help brace you.” He held his arm behind her back, and she was a little surprised how solid it was. She knew he was ripped, but it was like his arm was made of granite.

“Okay,” she agreed, taking a deep breath. His eyes flicked to her chest and she leaned backward.

His head appeared in her line of sight.  “See, not so bad. Does it hurt at all?”

“Not yet.”

“Good.  Now you have to trust me here.  I want you to lift your other arm back and try and bend with them parallel to the ground.” When she didn’t immediately move he added, "I’m right here.  Won’t let you fall.”

She nodded once and then slowly moved into the position he had asked her to. She really wasn’t flexible enough to do this, and was leaning somewhat heavily on his arm.

“I’m just going to move a bit to better spot you, okay? You’ll never be in any danger, but I will move.”

“Okay,” she said after a moment.

His arm started to snake out from one side as he moved in front of her so that he was kneeling between her legs, both of his arms wrapped around her back.  He leaned over to look her in the eye, pressing them together in a smooth curve of flesh. "Breathe for me.” She took a slow deep breath, and his eyes traveled down to her chest. “Try to finish the pose,” he said, his voice a raspy whisper.

She pressed her hands down toward the ground, her chest pressing tight to his. She felt his dick twitch against her thigh as she let out a low moan while the stretch to the ground pulled in all the good ways. “That feels really fantastic,” she said, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his heat pressing against her.

“I agree,” he said against the shell of her ear, hot breath sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. He slowly moved his hands from their support position (which she no longer needed with her hands on the ground), to her hips, his thumbs running circles on her pelvic bone. “How long do you think you can hold that?”

“Depends on how much more you plan on teasing me.”

“You think this is teasing?” he asked as one hand slid forward so his thumb was now tracing the crease where thigh connected to torso.

“Wishful thinking maybe?”

He finished curving his body to hers, careful to not press down on her. He nuzzled her cheek for a moment, taking a deep breath. She momentarily wondered if she smelled. And then all thoughts left her as he pressed his lips to the corner of hers and took advantage of her small sigh by slipping his tongue in and sliding his lips more firmly over hers. One hand moved back to the supportive position at the small of her back while the other languidly started to move from her thigh inward. 

Someone coughed behind them.

His hands stopped moving, but he still held her firmly as his head snapped up. Darcy kept her eyes shut, hoping to keep away the embarrassment a bit longer.

“I tried to call,” the female voice said amused. “I didn’t expect you to be in class.” Darcy still hadn’t opened her eyes, but she was positive the woman was enjoying this.

“What do you want, Nat?” Clint asked gruffly.

“We’re expecting things to get started in about 20 minutes.”

Clint sighed and started to tug Darcy out of the pigeon pose. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to go,” he said, his hands coming to rest on her hips now that she was sitting up. Her back was to the woman.

“You’re not. We need someone to run things.” Clint started to rub a hand on her arm. “I see,” he said. It was quiet for a long few seconds before he sat back on his heels and looked at her.  “She’s gone,” he said, eyes not quite meeting hers.

“Sounds like you need to get to work,” Darcy said, mind trying to put together the pieces of what she just heard.

“I  _ was _ getting to work,” he grumbled.  His words broke the tension and she laughed.

“You know, I’ve never had yoga sex before. Guess I can’t check it off the list now.”

His eyes snapped to hers, a small smile ghosting his lips. “You’re funny Darcy.”

“I know,” she said, standing.  Jeez everything hurt.  Maybe it was a good thing they had been interrupted. She was going to be sore tomorrow. “So does this mean your studio’s about to close?” Obviously this was never meant to be a real studio. It was a cover for...something. She wasn’t sure what, just that she was 75% certain Clint wasn’t what she would consider a bad guy.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I work at the diner up on the corner,” she said with a nod of her head in the general direction. “You know, in case you want to see me again?”

He didn’t say anything as she rolled her mat and slipped her shoes back on. She was most of the way to the door when he said softly, “I do.” She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. “Want to see you again,” he clarified. She gave him a small smile. "I think I owe you a check mark,” he added with a smirk.

That night she didn’t touch herself to take care of the frenzy he had built beneath her skin. Instead she stared at the ceiling and memorized the tingle of his body on hers. 

She was filing hard copies in Jane’s lab when she suddenly felt like there was someone there. She turned around to see the redhead from the studio. “Hi?” she said, unsure what this meant.

“Hello Darcy,” the woman said, and the voice pulled up her memories from three nights ago at the studio when they had been interrupted. 

“Nat?” she asked, trying to remember what Clint had called the woman.

“Natasha, but Nat is what Clint calls me.”

Darcy nodded and thought for a second. “If you’re here, you have to have clearance.”

“I do.”

“Are you here to kill me? I had no idea Clint was with anyone.”

“It should be on him to tell you, not on you to find out.”

Darcy deflated. “I’m sorry I was prepared for kinky yoga sex with your boyfriend.” She was probably about to die.

“Did you like him or was it just convenient?”

“I think I actually liked him,” she said.  Might as well unburden before your untimely death. “I didn’t get to know him too well, but I liked what I did know. I wasn’t kidding when I said his approach to yoga class worked for me.  I figure someone that snarky is probably great in general.”

Natasha hummed for a moment and then turned to leave. Just before she left the filing room she called over her shoulder, “Just so you know, he’s not my boyfriend.”

Huh. Small mercies.

Twenty minutes later her phone rang.  The diner was going to be closed today for emergency repairs that she didn’t fully understand, but also didn’t think too hard about. She wasn’t going to turn down time off.

“You seem happy,” Jane said as she handed more papers to Darcy.

“I just got the night off.”

“Ohh!” Jane squealed, excited.  “We should get lunch then.”

“Jane, lunch was over an hour ago.  Remember the sandwich I dropped on your desk?”

“Oh yeah,” Jane said. “Huh.” 

“We’ll do margaritas after work instead?”

“Maybe,” Jane hesitated. “I might have to go to a thing.”

“A thing?”

“A Thor thing.”

“Ahh.”

The conversation fizzled and Darcy gathered some papers. “I’m going to drop these forms off. Anything else you’d like me to do while I’m gone?”

“No,” Jane called from across the room.

Darcy stepped in the hall.  The research requisitions department was on the other side of the floor they were on, and there was no direct way to get there. She wove through the halls, looking over the forms as she went to make sure nothing had been missed. She was noting a place she needed to check a box when a closet opened and she was pulled inside. The door clicked shut, and she blinked in the darkness.

“Hello?” she called.  There was no answer. She groped around for a light switch. She had just found a potential switch when the door flung open again and another body was shoved into the closet.

“What the fuck Nat?” echoed off the walls as the door clicked shut and something slid across the door making a scraping sound.”Seriously, what the fuck,” he cursed under his breath.

“Clint?” Darcy asked, wondering if she was imagining things.

“Darcy?” he said.  She felt him whirl around.

“I think there’s a lightswitch,” she said, hand going back to the wall.  Their fingers brushed as the light flicked on.  She blinked her eyes against the light and realized their hands were still touching on the wall.”Oh, err, sorry,” she said, pulling her hand away.

He frowned a bit. “Why are you here? Did Nat kidnap you?”

“I don’t know if she’s to blame for me being in here, but I work here.”

“You work at the diner.”

“And here,” she said, realizing how small the space they were in was.”What about you?”

His hand went to the back of his neck, and scratched in a nervous action. “I sometimes live here. I have another place, but I have one here too.”

“Too much talking,” Nat called from outside the door.

“I think,” Darcy said, moving the half step needed to get into his space, “that we’ve been set up.”

Clint closed the distance between them, his hands moving to her hips and pulling her close. “We’ll figure out the details later,” he murmured against her lips, and then he was kissing her. Her hands went around his neck as his kisses slowly but needily moved from her lips to her jaw to her neck. ”I owe you a check mark,” he said into the hollow of her throat.

She ran her nails through his hair and arched into him. “Is there enough room in here for that? Because that check mark was very specific.”

“Got something else on your list that this might work for, then?”

She pulled her hands from his neck to rub against the bulge in his pants. “How strong are your arms?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“Strong enough for that,” he said, reading her mind. He pulled on the waistband of her skirt, hitching it up over her hips while she made short work of the button and zipper of his jeans. He hooked a finger of each hand under the band of her panties and pulled them over her hips and down. She let them fall and stepped out of them. She pulled him free from his pants (no boxers, she noted), and started rubbing him.

“I’m on the pill, but I won’t do this without a condom,” she said.

Clint reached next to her and pulled one off a shelf.

“What the fuck,” she said, startled out of the urgency for a moment.

“It’s Stark’s Tower,” he shrugged.  “There are perks.”

She decided that was a good enough answer, and got back to slowly pumping him with her hand, tightening and loosening her grip until she figured out what he liked.

He was busy too.  His fingers had started with a slow tease of her slit before sliding just one digit in and out as his thumb circled, but didn’t touch, her clit. She ground forward into his hand. “More,” she commanded. Instantly a second finger joined the first and they curled just a bit and her pulse and breath both hitched while she moaned deep in her throat.

He rested his forehead against the wall behind her. “Jesus, the sounds you make,” he said gruffly. “Need to be in you.”

She pumped him twice more before letting go. His hands pulled away from her as he opened the condom and slid it on. Then his hands were under her ass, lifting and pressing her into the wall. She braced one hand on his shoulder and used the other to line him up. He pressed forward slowly,and her head rested back against the wall, arching her chest a bit as she moaned. “Fuck that’s good.” She wrapped her legs around him as he started to pull back to thrust into her again.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered in her ear, nipping at it and then sucking kisses down her throat. “Touch yourself,” he commanded as his teeth scraped at the tender skin.

One hand moved up to his hair, while the other slid down between them to rub her clit. As she made needy, sigh filled noises, his fingers dug into her ass, hard enough that she was sure there would be bruises. “So close,” she cried as his thrusts became harder and deeper. She tightened the pull of her legs wrapped around him. She felt him start to come, and she pinched her clit, sending her over the edge at the same time. He leaned into her for a moment, catching his breath before pulling away from her. She unwrapped her legs, and he slowly released her as she planted her feet on the ground. He pulled off the condom and cleaned up a bit with the random cleaning supplies in the closet, tossing everything into the garbage when he was done. She smoothed her skirt into place.

“I’m kind of a hopeless mess,” she said, looking at how wrinkled everything was.

“You could come back to my room,” he offered a little sheepishly.  “I have a shower and an iron.”

She only paused for a moment before saying, “Okay. But we still need to get out of here.”

“I’m sure Nat unlocked the door since she got what she wanted.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Got what she wanted?”

He pulled open the door to show he was right, and walked into the hallway, obviously expecting (hoping?) she would follow. “Err, yeah. I might have been pretty vocal about being interrupted the other night.”

“Have we scratched that itch?”

He waited until they were in the elevator and the door was shut before he answered. “I would have said yes..”

“But?”

“But the closet just made me want more.”

She thought about that for a second while they exited the elevator. “Because you haven’t gotten laid recently?”

“Because I want more with you,” he said as he stopped in front of a door.

They stepped inside. "As, like, what, a fuck buddies sort of deal?”

“I’d like to see if it’s maybe more than that?”

She hummed noncommittally as she looked around his apartment. “How big’s your shower?”

“Umm, big?”

“Show me.”

He took her over to the bathroom, and she had to give Stark credit. It was huge. “So, that janitor’s closet was incredibly hot, which I didn’t realize was a thing for me.  You still owe me a check mark, but I was thinking maybe you’d like to help me with a different one.” His eyes raked over her body, but he stayed firmly in place by the door.

“Just fuck buddies then?”

“No,” she said. “I do want to get to know you; see if there’s potential, but my mind is still on that amazing orgasm, and I really want to see you naked. We’ll get to know each other over lunch after. Because there is no way I’m not hitting that again, and I won’t let a little thing like romantically incompatible stand in the way right now.”

“Really?” he said, moving closer to her.

“What part of that are you questioning?”

“The part where you might be interested in more than my body, though apparently also that you’re interested in my body.”

She stepped into his space and ran her hands down his chest. “Your body is amazing, and you know it, so stop fishing for compliments. As for the rest of you, I was interested from that first night of yoga. There was something about your utter lack of enthusiasm or sugar coating that I really liked.”  She stilled for a moment. “That wasn’t an act, was it?”

“No, that was me.”

“Good enough for me then,” she said, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“Don’t you care about why I was there?” he asked through the fabric as he pulled it over his head.

“I do,” she said as she drank him in, “but that’s for lunch.  Right now I need your pants off.”

He barked out a laugh and slid them off as well.

“What about you?” he asked, nodding at her still fully clothed body.

She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, enjoying the way his eyes followed the garment to the ground and then traced back up her legs. Then she started to slowly unbutton her shirt, intent on giving him a little bit of a show. He leaned against the cool tile wall and watched with sharp eyes as the last button came undone and she let the blouse slide off her shoulders. She turned and bent at the waist to gather her clothing to fold it and place it on the counter, slipping out of her heels when she was done. When she turned back around, he was lazily stroking himself as his eyes roamed her body. 

“Finish stripping,” he commanded, and the authority in his voice shot straight to her core. She made quick work of her bra and panties, throwing them onto the pile of clothes behind her. “You like following direction,” he said.  It wasn’t a question, but she answered anyway.

“Yes sir.”

He gave her a dirty smirk. “Oh, we’re going to have fun all right.” He pulled away from the wall, still stroking himself. “Get the shower going.”

She played with the shower controls until the temperature was just right. She threw a questioning look over her shoulder. He nodded her into the shower, and she stood under the hot spray, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to wet her hair. His hands were on her breasts, kneading them gently, thumbs rolling over her nipples. She let herself enjoy the heat of the water and his very able hands for a few minutes before tilting her head forward again and opening her eyes. 

“Your breasts are amazing,” he said, ducking his head down to suck wet kisses onto one. She started sighing deep in her throat as his talented mouth worked, her hands reaching out to feel his erection in her hand. Soon he was humming against her nipple as she twisted her wrist just a little. He pulled off of her for a second to say, “Fuck, Darcy,” and that was all the time she needed to slip to her knees and take him into her mouth. She bobbed up and down a few times before pulling off and licking a thick stripe from balls to tip that had him leaning to the side of the shower, holding himself up against the wall. She took him in again deeply, hollowing her cheeks as she started sucking and lightly playing with his balls.

“I knew your pretty mouth would be good,” he groaned, twitching a bit in her mouth. “I'm really close.”

She hummed her understanding and picked up the tempo just a bit, wanting to send him over the edge, which happened a minute later.  She swallowed, bobbing on him through his orgasm, pulling off with a soft pop, barely audible in the sound of the shower.

“Holy fuck do I owe you,” he said, pulling her close to kiss him. “Which I will do once I can move without my legs giving way,” he added after the kiss.

“You don’t have to,” she said, turning to find the soap.

“But I want to, if you’ll let me.”

“Okay,” she said lathering up, ”but when we get out of here. I don’t want you to drown.” He laughed and swatted her ass before turning her around and sliding his hand down her stomach and between her legs. 

"I hate waiting," he said in her ear as his fingers got to work.

“So,” she said an hour and two orgasms later through a mouthful of curry, "what was the deal with the yoga place?”

“Surveillance,” he said. “A building not quite across the street from the studio. I’ve been put on light duty, so it was all I was allowed to do.”

“Light duty? What happened?”

“Got shot a month ago and they’re dragging their feet on clearing me,” he said a touch bitterly.

“Can I write up a report or something? Because you are clearly fit for whatever kind of duty after your performance today. 10/10 would be honored to bang again.”

“It’s, uh, not that simple,” he said, but he was smiling.

“Why not?”

“Did you know that we’ve kind of met before?”

“We have?”

“Not in any sort of real way, but, uh, when you said your name and showed me your taser, I remembered.”

“You’ve met my taser before?”

“Heard of, actually. In New Mexico.”

Darcy sat for a moment. “So you sort of met me in New Mexico and have clearance for the labs and also have an apartment here…” Her mind was refusing to see the picture that was rapidly forming.

“Yeah,” he said, not really looking at her.

“And you haven’t been cleared for any real duty because you have to be super fit for what you do…”

“Uh huh.”

“Are….are you friends with Thor?”  He nodded his head. “Holy shit. Are you Hawkeye?!”

“Uhh, yeah?” He seemed worried about how she was taking this.

“I took the most interesting yoga class of my life with Hawkeye? Had mind blowingly great orgasms with Hawkeye?”

“Err, yes?”

She sat stunned for a moment. “Dating you is going to be hard, isn’t it?”

“Wait what?”

“Like, you’re going to be gone on missions and hurt sometimes, and that’s going to suck.”

“Date?”

“Isn’t that what we were talking about like 15 minutes ago? When we were comparing likes and dislikes and our weird quirks.  Oh shit. Did you change your mind?”

“No!  No.  I just didn’t realize we had decided.”

“I had.”

“Oh.  Good.”

“Besides, she said with a smile, “I know that you’re very flexible and we still have one more thing to check off my list.”

“Just one?” he asked with a matching smirk.


End file.
